


Endings and Beginnings

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Series: Halstead Moments [3]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 2018 0ne Chicago Crossover, Blood, Brothers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, gun shot, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: A moment between Will and Jay after  Jay got shot during the events of the one Chicago 2018 crossover event
Series: Halstead Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597768
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> As always its worth noting that in my fics Jay is the older brother. Also I'm posting without editing so hopefully there is minimal errors. Thanks for reading! :)

At first he can keep busy. There’s so many things to do, so many things to organise. Its only too easy to keep himself busy, but slowly, one by one he ticks each and every thing off of his to-do list. 

He makes all the phone calls - alone. Because while his way of dealing with this is to put off dealing with it by making plans, Jay’s way of dealing is to singlehandedly chase down whoever was responsible for starting the fire that killed their father. 

Their father was dead. 

They were orphans now he supposed. 

He was an orphan with nothing to keep him busy. So he paced. 

First he paced around his apartment but after not too long Will felt like he could actually start to feel the walls closing in, so he quickly took to the streets of Chicago. 

He walked and walked. Taking no notice of where he was going. He had no plan. The only thing he could think about was his Dad, and his brother. How he had let them both down in so many ways. 

Will wasn’t even sure where he and Jay stood at the moment. Were they pissed at each other? Their last words to each other hadn’t exactly been pleasant. 

Though, Will supposed, emotions were high. 

Of course they were, they had just lost their father. The doctor side of his brain knew that it was completely normal for them to lash out at each other in a high stress situation like this, but, the part of Will’s brain that was forever stuck as a little kid just longed to be with his brother. He didn’t want to be fighting with Jay. For goodness-sake they were all each other had left in the world.

Will didn’t want to be wandering the streets by himself, he wanted to be with his brother. Jay was the only other person in the entire world that was feeling the same way he was at the moment and Will needed that, he needed to not feel alone in his grief. 

But here he was, alone, mourning and trying desperately to push down the guilt about the harsh way the two of them had parted. 

Then his phone rang. 

Will pulled his phone out hurriedly, hoping it was Jay. He sighed when instead he saw his brothers' partners’ number flashing on his screen. Jay was probably screening his calls and she thought he would be with Will. 

“It’s where he should be.” Will muttered bitterly as he pressed the answer button. 

“Hailey –“ 

“Will.” She cut him off abruptly. “It’s Jay.” 

It was her tone that turned his blood to ice. Will knew that tone, he used it daily. It was the tone of someone about to deliver bad news. 

“He’s been shot.” 

Will’s knees buckled, and he reached out to grip a street light to keep himself from tumbling down onto the sidewalk. 

“I, I, I- Is he…” Will stuttered as fear gripped at his heart. Every conversation he’d had with his brother over the last few days ran through his head all at once. The anger, the fighting. The bitterness.

‘Please’ He closed his eyes against hot prickling tears and prayed, ‘Please don’t let that be the last time I spoke to my brother. Please don’t let that be it.’ 

“He’s okay. It was a through and through. He’s on his way to Med.” 

Will let out a breath he didn’t even realised he was holding. 

“Good, that’s good. I’ll um, I’ll head there now.” Two tears were running down his cheeks but he didn’t care to wipe them away. “Thanks Hailey.” 

He hung up the phone, and looked around to try and get his bearings, but he was shocked to see that he had subconsciously stress walked himself two blocks away from Med. 

He made short work of the route and before he knew what he was doing he was pushing his way into the Chicago Med ER. 

“Will, he’s this way.” April beckoned from across the room the moment she saw him. 

“How is he?” Will asked racing over. 

April smiled at him softly before reaching over to the cubical on her left and pulling the curtain open.  
“He's okay, it was through and through, just a couple of stitches and some bruising. Why don’t you see for yourself?” 

“April, thank you.” He said gratefully, touching her arm in thanks as he walked into the room. 

He had to reach out and steady himself on the wall. 

Sitting there on the bed, looking completely wrecked but very much alive was his brother. 

“Jay.” His voice broke as he flew across the room pulling his brother into a gentle hug. 

Strong arms wrapped around Wills shoulders pulling him tighter into Jays embrace. 

“I’m okay Will.” He said tiredly, a frown crossing his face as he felt his brother shaking in his arms. “Hey, it’s okay Will. I’m okay.” 

Will snorted humorlessly into Jay’s neck before pulling back enough to look into his eyes. 

“No you’re not Jay.” He said in a quiet voice as fat tears rolled down his face. It tore at Jay’s already aching heart. 

“No, I’m not.” Jay agreed with a shake of his head. “I guess I thought if I could catch the people responsible for Pops death, I don’t know, maybe it would help this…empty feeling but I caught him, he’s dead and I still feel empty…and angry. I am so angry man. At Dad, at the guy who killed him, at you” He looked up at Will apologetically. “But mostly I’m angry with myself, and I gotta tell you man it scared me today. I let my anger take over and I completely lost control of everything.” 

Will watched him silently for a moment before reaching out and clasping his shoulder tightly. “I’m angry too.” He admitted. “And sad, and afraid. Today when Hailey rang me, there was a moment where I thought I’d lost you too.” His voice cracked and he looked down as the tears continued rolling down his cheeks in waves. 

“And I can’t lose you too Jay. I mean, haven’t we lost enough already? Mum and Dad are gone. It’s just us now, and I am not ready to live in a world that doesn’t have my big brother in it. I know that sounds selfish and I know you have a dangerous job but please Jay…” 

Will looked up from the floor to eye the bandage covering Jays bullet wound with an expression Jay couldn’t quite read. 

“Please just be careful?” It was so simple and so sincere that it brought tears to Jay’s eyes. He reached out, trying to hide a wince as he jostled his side, pulling Will back into a tight hug. 

“I promise.” He whispered, reaching up to cradle the back of Wills head. 

The stood there for a long moment. Each brother lost in his own thoughts but drawing comfort in knowing he wasn’t alone. 

Their grief was far from over, and they both had a lot of their own issues to work through, but as far as each Halstead brother was concerned, this was a pretty good start.


End file.
